The present invention relates to a portable storage device with universal serial bus (USB), and more particularly to a portable storage device having a connector retractable into a case thereof.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional portable storage device, which includes a case 5, a connector 6, and a cover 51 detachably connected to the case 5 to cover the connector 6. Wherein, the connector 6 is a USB connector.
The case 5 of the above-described conventional portable storage device is internally provided with circuits for storing and transmitting computer data, and is electrically connected to the connector 6, such that when the cover 51 is removed from the case 5 to expose the connector 6, the connector 6 may be directly plugged into a USB connector provided on a computer to function like an externally connected hard disk drive to transmit or store data. When the connector 6 is unplugged, the portable storage device can be carried by a user to any other place or be connected to another computer. Therefore, the portable storage device is highly mobile and convenient for use.
The connector 6 of the above-described conventional portable storage device is integrally connected to an end of the case 5, and is protected by the cover 51 against uselessness resulted from collision, damage, distortion or deformation of the connector 6. The cover 51 is completely separated from the case 5 once it is removed therefrom. In the event a user carelessly lost the separated cover 51, the connector 6 is no longer suitably protected and tends to become damaged, failed, and unusable.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a portable storage device with a retractable connector to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional portable storage device.
A primary of the present invention is to provide a portable storage device with universal serial bus (USB), so that a USB connector thereof may be freely retracted into a case to avoid undesired damage of the connector, and a user needs not to worry about any lost cover at all.
To achieve the above and other objects, the portable storage device with USB of the present invention mainly includes a case defining a hollow chamber having a front opening, a main body consisting of a circuit board and a connector located in front of the circuit board and being movably positioned in the hollow chamber of the case, and a push member located above and connected to the main body by way of interference fit to expose from a recess formed at a rear top of the case. When the push member is pushed forward and rearward, the connector of the main body is caused to project from or retract into a front end of the case.